El sabor correcto
by Janendra
Summary: Phana se rió y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Si averiguas cual es mi dulce favorito saldré contigo. Mingkwan le toma la palabra. Una historia corta, un Ming/Phana tierno y dulce.


_Bienvenidos a su mundo de fantasía regalo de mi cabeza. Ya dije hace un rato que estoy obsesionado con el Ming/Phana y como no hay suficientes fics de ellos, traje los míos al mundo. Disfruten. _

_2 moons no me pertenece, solo lo uso para dominar el mundo con yaoi. _

_4/11/2019_

**El sabor correcto**

Por Janendra

Phana mira a la derecha y a la izquierda. Nada parece fuera de lugar en la cafetería de la facultad de medicina. Los alumnos con sus uniformes de camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata negros, hacen fila en los distintos puestos. Kit está en el puesto de arroz y Beam compra una leche rosada para Phana, un café helado para Kit y una botella de agua para sí mismo. Phana mira de nuevo su mesa, la primera del lado derecho. La facultad entera sabe que solo los príncipes de medicina pueden usarla, es decir Phana, Kit y Beam. Solo si alguno de ellos te invita, puedes sentarte a su mesa.

Phana pone su mochila al lado y se sienta en su sitio favorito. Desde allí puede ver el lugar entero, las personas que entran y salen de la cafetería. El chocolate sigue allí, justo donde suele sentarse, con un post-it verde encima. El papel dice: ¿Cita? Phana lo mueve con un dedo. Sonríe, no puede creer que en realidad Mingkwan lo va a intentar.

Phana mira a un costado y se sonroja. Se cubre el rostro, desde la nariz hacia el mentón con un mano.

—Ese idiota.

Comenzó como una broma en la competencia campus moon. El año pasado, cuando Phana entró a la universidad con sus dos mejores amigos, lo eligieron para ser el representante de la facultad de medicina. La competencia campus moon&stars era un certamen de belleza mezclado con un concurso de popularidad. Se elegían dos representantes por facultad, ellas eran las stars y ellos los moon. Los enseñaban a bailar, posar, cantar y lucir perfectos para disputarse el título que los convertiría en representes de la universidad. Ser un campus moon o star te ataba a cada evento que se realizará para darle promoción a la universidad y a ser responsable de un montón de tonterías que a Phana no podían importarle menos. Phana detestaba cualquier cosa que lo pusiera en el foco de atención y ser declarado el hombre más guapo de su facultad fue una pesadilla. Pese a sus protestas acabó en la competencia, ganó y le consiguió un novio a Beam. Ahora, en su segundo año, tenía que guiar a los nuevos participantes. La idea de que ese sería el último año que se viera involucrado en cosas de la competencia era su sueño dorado. Lo había llevado con regular éxito cuando apareció la luna de ingenieria de ese año: Mingkwan. Como todos los ingenieros, era un lobo con uniforme. Mingkwan era guapo, seguro y sin un ápice de vergüenza en el cuerpo.

Fue ver a Phana y soltarle que era lindo, seguido de pedirle una cita. Phana, que repartía los formularios entre los participantes, se quedó helado. Miró a Beam y Kit, que estaban allí para acompañarlo, en busca de alguna pista sobre cómo reaccionar. Ante los gestos de pánico de Beam, Phana se rió y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Si averiguas cual es mi dulce favorito saldré contigo. Kit se llevó una mano a la frente y la quijada de Beam rodó por el piso. Phana tenía un grave problema: no quería ser maleducado y le costaba un mundo negarse a hacer algo. Así que para safar de algunas cosas solía poner condiciones tontas que generaban desinterés. No pareció funcionar con Mingkwan.

Beam pone la leche rosada frente a Phana. Se queda de pie para que nadie pueda ver la encantadora cara de Phana. Inspecciona el chocolate y maldice al espíritu de lucha de los tercos ingenieros. Él conocía ese espíritu de primera mano, era novio de Forth, el líder de la pandilla de segundo año y cabecilla de las novatadas de su generación. Si algo se les metía en la cabeza a los ingenieros, no había poder humano que los hiciera desistir.

—¡Pha que te dije de sonrojarte en público! —Saca su frustración con Phana.

A veces quería tomar a su guapo amigo y meterlo debajo de una piedra. Era el sitio más seguro para una jirafa ingenua y amable.

—¡No es algo que pueda controlar! —Dice Phana.

Kit llega justo a tiempo para que Phana esconda la cara contra su estómago.

—Si que tiene pantalones, —sonríe Kit al ver el chocolate.

—No es divertido Kitty, —Beam bufa molesto.

Aunque Phana es como el padre de ellos, son Kit y Beam quienes lo han mantenido a salvo de las fieras que lo pretenden. Solo ellos dos, y Forth, saben el peor secreto de Phana: no es lo que parece. Donde el resto del mundo ve a un don juan, el inalcanzable campus moon que no tiene pareja porque nadie está a su nivel, Phana es un nerd que solo tiene ojos para los libros. Es denso cuando alguien lo pretende, no sabe coquetear, las indirectas le pasan desapercibidas. Es tímido, es lindo y cuando está nervioso se sonroja. No es el príncipe de hielo, es un despistado de primera. Phana solo se enamoró una vez y fue una catástrofe.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

—Puedo darle una paliza, —es lo que dice Forth cuando Beam se queja esa tarde.

Están en la guarida de los lobos de segundo año. Un sótano que es su taller de robótica, su lugar para jugar videojuegos y billar. Phana. ajeno al mundo, trabaja en un ensayo. Beam se sienta a un lado de Forth que bebe una cerveza. Kit le guiña un ojo a Park que pretende jugar billar con Lam.

—No puedes, —le recuerda Park—. Eres el líder de las novatadas.

Park y Lam son compañeros de Forth, los tres son estudiantes de ingeniería. Mingkwan es su menor, y dado que está en sotus, el sistema de novatadas, no pueden causar problemas. Forth también es el moon de ingeniería del año pasado, perdió el título contra Phana, pero ganó a Beam como novio.

—Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente, —sonríe.

Beam le da la mirada que significa nada de meterse en líos. Forth encoge los hombros, a veces es muy difícil entender lo que Beam quiere de él.

—No me gusta, —refunfuña Beam—. ¿Quién es el idiota?

Toma la cerveza de Forth y se recarga contra su hombro. Bebe y se relaja del trabajo. Pronto tendrán exámenes y después harán una salida a la playa para hacerle fotos y videos promocionales a los moon y stars. También tienen los entrenamientos para el equipo de básquet. Forth está en medio de las novatadas y quiere apoyarlo. Demasiadas cosas, se dice.

Phana suelta un montón de formularios frente a Beam y Kit que gimen su desagrado. Los patrocinadores para la salida a la playa no llegan solos, hay mucho papeleo que rellenar.

—No hay que de preocuparse, —dice Phana sin darle importancia—. No pasará nada, no me gustan los dulces.

Forth se ríe. Beam eleva los ojos al cielo. Kit bufa y se acerca a Lam y Park para jugar billar. De ningún modo rellenará formularios. Park levanta y baja las cejas, Kit se ríe y le arrebata el taco.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

Al día siguiente, martes, es una caja de pokis sabor fresa y un post-it naranja. El miércoles Mingkwan apuesta por lo sencillo: plátanos en leche de coco. Phana se come el postre con las mejillas rojas y una extraña satisfacción en el pecho. El jueves es pudding con bolitas de tapioca. El viernes un dulce americano que Phana mira como un bicho raro, luego lo huele y con mucho tiento muerde una esquina. Algo le "explota" en la boca y se ríe mientras se cubre los labios. Desde una mesa apartada Mingkwan lo observa con una sonrisa en los labios. El fin de semana no hay dulces, Mingkwan aún no sabe la dirección de Phana.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

La segunda semana Mingkwan elige lo tradicional. Delicados postres salidos de algún restaurante de cinco estrellas, o de la cocina de una vieja abuela. Mingkwan abandona la mesa lejana, se detiene frente a Phana con una hermosa caja y le sonríe.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Phana lo medita un momento, mira a Kit y Beam que obtienen el almuerzo. Beam dice que no lo dejan comprar a él porque las chicas le hacen plática e insisten en que se siente a su mesa, y Phana pierde medio descanso con su amabilidad. Kit agrega que además suele comprar cosas que no quieren por la insistencia de las tías de los puestos. Así que Phana es el encargado de sentarse y aguardar. Kit y Beam confían en que nadie se acercará a su mesa por la fama de territoriales que tienen, un plan perfecto si no eres un estudiante de ingeniería.

—Es tonto quedarme allí, —Mingkwan señala la mesa lejana—, si puedo dartelo en persona.

Phana asiente. Mingkwan abre la caja y le muestra el contenido. Adentro hay una hermosa y solitaria flor azul rodeada por lo que parecen ser algodones de apariencia suave y mullida.

—¿Lo conoces?

Phana asiente, es un postre tradicional. Uno que ya no puede encontrarse con facilidad.

—¿Quieres probar?

Phana duda y Mingkwan aprovecha para tomar la flor y acercarla a los labios de Phana.

—Solo un mordisco, —sonríe.

Phana siente que se le calientan las mejillas. Muerde el dulce y el delicioso sabor se extiende por su boca. Mingkwan devuelve la flor a su cama de algodones de azúcar y se lame un poco de dulce que le quedó en los dedos.

—¿Cita?

La voz de Mingkwan es profunda, cómplice, y el gesto de lamerse la mano hace que Phana se olvide de sus propios pensamientos. Phana traga saliva, niega y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Beam, que vuelve con el almuerzo, le grita a Phana.

—¡Que te dije!

Beam está furioso. Pone los platos en la mesa, se sienta y atrapa la cara de Phana contra su cuello.

—¡Basta! —le dice a Mingkwan—. No sé lo que pretendes, pero no puedes seguir con esto. ¡Un día la sangre no le regresará al cerebro y quedará estúpido!

—Eso es imposible Beam, —dice Phana desde su cuello.

—¡Tú no hables!

La tercera semana Mingkwan trata con los dulces picantes y obtiene el celular de Phana. Ese fin de semana Phana recibe en su casa dos cajas de dulces japoneses.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

En la semana de exámenes Mingkwan obtiene un amable recordatorio de Forth para no molestar a la pandilla de doctores. Phana recibe frutas frescas suficientes para todo su grupo de estudios. Las come con un secreto regocijo mientras lee los mensajes de Mingkwan. "Buenos días P´Pha. ¿Ya comiste? Ten una buena tarde de estudio. ¡Ánimo, lo harás muy bien! ¿Tienes hambre? Dime que quieres comer. El mensajero está en camino, ¿en qué salón estás? Buenas noches P'Pha, descansa. Te besaré en mis sueños". Los mensajes de Mingkwan es lo primero que Phana lee al levantarse y lo que pone una sonrisa en sus labios antes de dormir. Tras la semana de exámenes Kit declara de forma oficial que Phana está perdido.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

Es la semana del viaje a la playa y Mingkwan convence a Phana de la importancia de ir con ellos en el autobús. Phana se sienta a su lado. Beam, Kit, Lam y Park viajan en el auto de Forth. Beam refunfuña todo el camino. Kit deja que conduzca Park mientras él elige la música. Lam duerme. Kit le da trocitos de comida a Park, le ofrece agua y le cuenta sobre su familia china para que no se duerma. Beam se queja mucho sobre Mingkwan, Park no deja de sonreír.

Beam odia el viaje a la playa hasta que Forth lo arrastra a su habitación y lo folla sin piedad alguna. Kit desaparece con Park. Lam liga con las estrellas. Mingkwan hace que Phana pruebe cada postre y dulce que la playa ofrece. Al final del día caminan por la playa, cenan juntos. Charlan sobre la carrera, sus gustos, sus familias. Al final de la noche se cuentan tonterías: a Phana no le agrada cómo se siente la arena en los pies, pero le gusta la sensación del agua. Mingkwan le dice que ama la comida picante y a Phana, sobre todo a Phana. La gente piensa que Phana tiene ese tono rojo porque no usó bloqueador.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

Es la semana final de la competencia moon&stars, Mingkwan prueba con los pasteles. Para la prueba de talentos prepara una rutina de artes marciales que no permite que Phana mire. El secreto le gana un Phana enojado y triste. Mingkwan le pide a Phana ayuda para perfeccionar su baile y eso le devuelve el buen humor a Phana. Hay más mensajes de celular, guiños, un encuentro en el cine para que Mingkwan pueda probar si alguna de las palomitas es la favorita de Phana. Cenan tras el cine en una no cita. Mingkwan deja a Phana en su dormitorio. Sonríe al despedirse. Phana se recarga contra la puerta de su habitación y sabe que está jodido.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

El día llega. El auditorio está lleno de estudiantes. Mingkwan se prepara junto a las otras lunas. Phana y Prim, la estrella del año pasado, tienen un maquillador propio, un camerino apartado del resto de los concursantes. Phana suspira cuando al fin puede tomar asiento. Se mira en el espejo: peinado correcto, traje perfecto, la banda de campus moon sobre su pecho. Su mirada se desliza por el ramo de rosas rojas y la caja pequeña a su lado. Adentro hay una gelatina que simula ser una pecera, en su interior tiene pececillos de colores. Sonríe y se sonroja. Mingkwan está tan ocupado y aún así no olvida el dulce de cada día.

Phana muerde la gelatina, piensa que comerla es terrible porque es hermosa. Su mente vaga a las tardes en que ensayó el estúpido baile de apertura con Mingkwan. Los movimientos sincronizados, la canción, las sonrisas. Una vez se enamoró. Era bonita y dulce, como un helado de coco con jengibre. Phana le dio cada cosa que pidió, hizo malabares con sus estudios, nada era suficiente. Al final el helado se derritió con el calor de otro estudiante y Phana se quedó con un corazón quebrado. Cuando Mingkwan comenzó a darle dulces pensó que desistiría pronto, aquello era un capricho, quizá una apuesta. Cada semana espera que los postres dejen de aparecer, que Mingkwan no envíe más mensajes. Cuando un día se despierta y no hay mensaje, siente que tiene el pecho vacío. Cuando sale para desayunar recibe una llamada de Mingkwan: "¡Me quede dormido! Ten un lindo día P'Pha, te veré más tarde". El corazón roto se vuelve a unir, el sol brilla de nuevo en su día. Phana se termina la gelatina y sale para mirar la rutina de Mingkwan.

Para elegir al moon más popular los estudiantes compran rosas y se las dan a los participantes. Phana debería estar detrás del escenario, con Prim, listos para entregar los premios. En cambio, está en la fila de Mingkwan, con una rosa en la mano.

Los ojos de Mingkwan se abren enormes cuando ve a Phana. Sonríe y se inclina para tomar la rosa. Phana mantiene los ojos bajos y tiene las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Para mi?

Phana levanta la mirada. Se enreda a través de las palabras.

—Pocky, —dice—, de matcha. Los que me diste eran de fresa.

Un miembro del staff viene por Phana y Mingkwan se queda con una rosa en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

**2moons.2moons.2moons**

Mingkwan gana. Se hace un montón de fotos con Phana, los dos moon son guapos y calientes como el infierno. Las chicas quieren sus fotos. Beam tiene que dar algunas miradas asesinas para que no molesten a Phana. Lam consuela a las estrellas que perdieron. Forth intenta que su novio no mate a alguien. Kit y Park se besan tras bastidores.

Phana no sabe en qué momento Mingkwan deja el escenario. Tampoco encuentra a ninguno de sus amigos. Camina a su carro en el estacionamiento. Mingkwan tiene un ramo de rosas y una caja de pocky de matcha.

—¿Cita? —sonríe.

Phana se sonroja. Se besan al abrigo de la noche.


End file.
